Mario Kart X
Mario Kart X is a racing game for the Nintendo Switch, developed primarily by Nintendo EAD with assisting from Bandai Namco Entertainment. It is the ninth installment in the main [[Mario Kart (series)|''Mario Kart series]] and, including ports, arcade titles and mobile games, the fifteenth overall. The game first launched on November 20th, 2020, and later received various major updates throughout 2021 and 2022 that expanded greatly on the game, with the final update being released on July 14th, 2022. Unlike previous installments, Mario Kart X ''does not introduce new major elements that affect courses, although all previous additions (anti-gravity, underwater driving and gliding) do all return. Instead, the game focuses on expanding on the contents of previous ''Mario Kart ''games, combining them all and adding on to them. This includes the use of bikes, ATVs and vehicle customization, the return of all previous drivers of the franchise (as of the ''Arcade Archives Update), and the eventual return of all previous courses of the series. Additionally, 'Mission Mode '''returns from ''Mario Kart DS. A Double Dash Mode is included as well, which mimics the two-person gameplay from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. That being said, the game does feature new game modes. Some examples of this are the '''Remix Modes and Adventure Mode. In terms of online, there is a bigger emphasis on leaderboards. Gameplay The gameplay largely takes after previous Mario Kart titles, but is built on a revised version of ''Mario Kart 8 '''Deluxe's engine. However, the game's physics are much more floaty yet sensitive, similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii. As per usual, players pick a character of various weight classes and drive vehicles of varying stats, strenghts and weaknesses, - Game Modes Standard Modes Remix Modes Characters Vehicle Parts Courses There are 40 courses included within the base game, meaning that all of these courses have been in the game since its initial release. These span across 20 new and 20 retro courses, divided into 5 cups for each. As for the retro courses, there are REDACTED, but every selection of courses features at least one that hasn't been remade yet in a previous Mario Kart game. All of these courses have been completely remastered and rebuilt from the ground up, similar to Mario Kart 8's retro courses. This means that they are all in full 3D and HD, are generally on a grander scale and feature glide ramps, underwater sections and anti-gravity sections. A small amount of the retro courses also features a completely new layout, usually adding a new section to the course. Every course now also features an orchestrated remix of its original music (though this can be disabled in the Settings menu). Below is a list of the included courses. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Items Updates Arcade Archives Update Crossover Update Spooky Sprinters Update Anniversary Update Fast-Paced Festivities Update Spring Fling Update Legacy Update Trivia *The Shy Guy Pagoda'' course had multiple different names throughout development. Before the theming was changed to be more in line with Shy Guys, the name '''Crimson Palace' had been given to the course instead. Once the Shy Guy theming was introduced, the name changed to Shy Guy Palace. However, the name was once again changed to Shy Guy Pagoda for unknown reasons. Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Games